


Your Heart's Desire

by MsCaeGil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Heartache, Hogwarts, Light Angst, Magic Mirrors, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Mirror of Erised, Sad Sirius Black, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCaeGil/pseuds/MsCaeGil
Summary: The very last time Sirius ever looked at the mirror, now old enough to truly understand its meaning,‘I show not your face but your heart's desire’, he saw them.
Kudos: 8





	Your Heart's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> A little Sirius something.

The first time he stumbled upon it, Sirius didn’t really understood what it was at all. Just thought it was a big fancy mirror that it was obviously abandoned in a room that he accidentally entered as he strolled around the castle. Looking at it, Sirius observed as his reflection changed. _‘Whoa!’_ Suddenly he wasn’t alone anymore, his little brother was standing just beside him. _'Reg?'_ Sirius looked around with wide eyes but found that Regulus was not actually there with him. After a couple more minutes he shrugged and left the mirror behind. _Maybe it’s supposed to show his family? But then it would have showed his mother and father and ugh thank Merlin that didn’t happened..._  
Later that day, the voracious mind of the eleven year old had already forgotten all about it, focusing instead in the Gryffindor common room, the probability of a howler from his mother, his new found friends and the upcoming classes that started the next day.

* * *

It was in his third year when he found the mirror again. It was just after Quidditch practice and he was wandering, killing a little bit of time until dinner so he would go straight to the Great Hall.

This time around he inspected closely and looking at the inscriptions around the frame, he read the words ‘ _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.’_

“Huh. Fancy. Wonder what that means...” His eyes finally settled on his reflection. There he saw himself in his Quidditch uniform and James was with him. They were beaming with their brooms. At his other side, his other two best friends Remus and Peter were wearing normal school clothes but looking fairly happy too. Sirius didn’t really understand what this mirror thing was supposed to be or to do, really, but it was nice looking at it. The first time it had showed something different to him, but, he looked good on it now and his friends were there with him so that’s all that really mattered in the end.

Soon enough he got bored staring at it and just left the room, with his mind already plotting his next big prank against his biggest enemies: the Slytherins.

* * *

In the beggining of the term on his fifth year, Sirius found the mirror again. This time, it was all covered but he tugged the cover anyway, and eagerly stared at himself, remembering how everytime he looked in the past, it showed something different. Then he saw it, the big black dog, an enormous stag and a little rat on its head. It was their animagus forms in all their glory and soon enough, Remus appeared smiling with them.

They were almost done with the complete animagus transformation, having enough hints to understand what they would eventually transform themselves. He was really excited with the prospect of finally being able to help Remus in the best way possible and his heart filled with hope upon seeing the image reflected back at him. _“Yes!”_ Sirius hurriedly left the room to find his friends and tell them what he saw but he quickly forgot about it as he was intercepted by an angry Filch, obtaining a whole week of detentions for being out of bed so late after curfew so soon at the beginning of school year.

* * *

Sirius was having a final strolling around in the castle on the day before the graduation ceremony on his seventh year. He couldn’t believe they were finally at the end of it. ‘ _Fuck, I’m going to miss this.’_ He came across na empty corridor full of abandoned classrooms and randomly picked one to go inside just for nothing better to do.

“ _Lumos._ No shit!” He gasped when his wand enlightened the room. There it was, the mirror again. It was over an year since he last saw it. He rushed foward and excitedly looked upon it, curious for what it would show him this time.

All his friends were there with him. They looked so incredibly carefree and happy that Sirius eyes just filled with unshed tears. It was like there was no problem in the world, no worries about a war and a rising Dark Lord. Even his little brother was right there, his deepest desire, a brother that was not a Death Eater, healthy and smiling and _far, far away_ from that wretched house of theirs.

He sat in front of the image and let his mind wander away. Sirius didn’t really know how long he stayed there but when he finally left the classroom with the promise to bring at least one of his friends the next day to see it too, it was already dark and dinner at the Great Hall had long ended. He changed his course to go to the kitchens near Hufflepuff and grab some snacks before going to bed.

The next day, it took some convicing for someone to come with him. It was Remus in the end that agreed to indulge Sirius, since James was currently busy with Lily _(‘Finally!’)_ and Peter was nowhere to be found at the time.  
They rushed through the same empty corridor, already in their ceremony clothes.

“Come on Moony! It’s right in this room. You are going to love this!” Sirius dragged Remus by the arm through the door to the abandoned classroom animatedly. Remus sighed out loud rolling his eyes. “Pads, I know you said you saw this ‘mirror’ thing some times but I never heard of such a thing. It was never mentioned in any book I read in magical artefacts all these years.”

Remus crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes looking at Sirius. He was frantically looking around at the empty room, eyes wide searching for something. “It was _right here_! Just yesterday! I wanted to show you on our last day, before we all left Hogwarts for good... _Fucking hell!_ Let’s try the other classroom, they’re all the same, I probably got confused with the doors...” He was already crossing the room when Remus stopped him.

“Maybe someone moved it to another room somehwere in the castle. Just give it up Sirius...”

“But it’s _so awesome_!” Sirius moaned like a ten year old thrusting his hands in the air.

“Look, it really sounds wonderful, to see all the pleasant things reflected upon its surface that you told us all about but we really should get going now or we _are_ going to be late for the ceremony.” Remus shoved a huffing Sirius through the corridor.

* * *

The very last time Sirius ever looked at the mirror, now old enough to truly understand its meaning, ‘ _I show not your face but your heart's desire’,_ he saw them. _All of his friends_ , together, smiling beside him. They were all younger, just like their last Hogwarts years, with sparkling eyes full of mischief. He missed it. He missed it so bad that it actually made his heart ache. Sirius felt so much guilt for not being able to help the people he loved the most, to protect them, _to save them._ Dropping to his knees, Sirius sobbed with his head between his hands. _“I’m sorry. I’m so very sorry. I miss you all so much.”_


End file.
